Logic Or Love?
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Based on the newest episode "Not what He Seems". Dipper is having an emotional crisis and turns to Bill for help. Warning for those that haven't seen the episode yet, spoilers ahead! BillDip if you squint


Bill was silent for a moment, watching as Dipper fumed silently, hands grasping the Journal in his hands so tight his knuckles were turning white. The demon was unsure how to react to the pre-teen's summon, nor was he sure how to take what he had been told. Of course, he had already known everything Dipper had told him. He knew about Stanford's twin brother, he knew said brother was the Author- the very same Author that Dipper had been chasing all summer, hunting relentlessly and losing sleep in his pursuit of the endless knowledge that seemed to stem from the man's journals. And the kid was right, there _was_ a lot of secrets and knowledge in them, and Bill honestly couldn't blame the kid for his desperate desire to know everything about Gravity Falls. Many people shared the same wishes.

Despite the fact that he had already known everything Dipper had told him- "She took his side, Bill! She risked everything, even though I was telling her it was a bad idea!" – he was surprised by just how hard the kid was taking it. While he might have infinite knowledge about just about everything, he usually never bothered to check on peoples emotional reactions to certain things- even if he did have a nasty habit of always checking on Dipper's emotions. He hadn't bothered this time, having assumed the kid would just brush it off and bombard Stanley with questions about the journal and Stanford and his life and how he got trapped- and boy was that going to be a fun story.

It never occurred to him that Mabel's betrayal would hurt the kid this much, and he never thought it would push him to the point that he actually _wanted_ to be in Bill's presence. And sure, since the event in Stanford's mind he had been keeping a closer eye on Dipper than anyone he ever had before, and sure maybe he and Dipper sit in the Mindescape all the time and talk. They never actually met in the real world, and it was always Bill seeking Dipper out, never the other way around. It was quite the shock to the demon when he heard Dipper screaming his name in the middle of the woods.

And so here he sat, on a log next to Dipper, while the kid angrily ranted about his family, surprised that he felt a pang of pity for the obviously distressed boy.

"She just-" Dipper abruptly broke off, grip on the journal slackening until it fell from his hands and hit the ground with a dull thud, stirring up a cloud of dust off the ground. Bill's gaze stayed locked on the boy "She's supposed to always have my back"

Bill was silent as Dipper's head fell into his hands, body hunching as he practically curled in on himself on the log. Bill's gaze flicked to the journal, eye widening slightly in surprise. Dipper never let go of that journal in his presence- ever. And yet there it was, sitting on the ground at his feet. He reached down and grasped it, and Dipper's head slowly lifted. He didn't say a word, and after a moment Bill turned and set the book on the log beside him and shuffled closer to Dipper.

"Pine tree" he began, his hand reaching out to cover Dipper's, sighing softly in relief when the boy made no attempt to move away. "I think… Shooting Star knows you" he tried "She knows your favorite colors, your hopes and dreams, how you like your pasta and what your favorite kind of soda is. She knows that when you're pushing yourself too hard and don't sleep you try to eat your shirt, she knows your favorite movies and books and hobbies" he leaned closer slightly, keeping Dipper's gaze "she knows you. So she knows how your brain works"

Dipper's brows furrowed

"I don't understand" he admitted

"You and Shooting Star, despite being twins, are very different people. She knows that you make decisions based on facts. She knows that everything that goes on in your head has to be logical, or you reject it. You don't make decisions based on emotions; you make decisions based on logic" he paused as Dipper took in his words, continuing when the brunette gave him a small nod "Mabel may act silly, but you and I both know how smart she really is. She knew, as soon as you saw those newspaper clippings and surveillance tapes that your loyalty would shift. She knew that you'd begin to doubt Stan, and that scared her" guilt flashed in Dipper's expression and Bill shrugged slightly

"Shooting Star isn't like you, Pine Tree. Yes, some decisions she makes are based on logic, but that's not what controls her. She runs from her heart, not her brain. Her heart tells her what to do- her heart tells her what's right and wrong" Dipper could only nod in agreement "Mabel loves Stanford, and so do you, Dipper. Surely you must know he loves you too" Dipper hung his head and looked away

"I…" he trailed off and fell completely silent

Bill sighed and pressed on in his explanation

"Mabel knew that if it was up to you, the portal would be turned off. But another thing that kid has that you don't, is she is emotionally sensitive. You struggle with that, but Mabel can read emotions like they're being thrown in her face. She knows things. She understands. Where you saw newspaper clippings and coverups and fake ID's, she saw her Grunkle Stan; the man that has taken care of her and her brother all year, that has loved her, played with her, fed her, and protected her. She saw the man that punched a pterodactyl in the face for her- the man that defends her when she is put down, and let her keep a pet pig that he didn't want just to keep her happy. She looked beyond the evidence and trusted that he wasn't lying to her, and that he really does love you two"

Dipper looked up at him helplessly, brows still furrowed, hat discarded so he could tug his fingers though his hair

"But she didn't have my back, Bill! And-"

"Kid!" he interrupted, "You're missing the point. Stanford was trying to get his brother back. He's being working on this for 30 years. If she had listened to you, don't you realize how crushed Stanford would be?" Dipper visibly flinched "Don't you realize how much your words have hurt him?"

"Grunkle Stan? I…" he faltered "I just didn't want to risk the end of the world… And those fake ID's..."

"I know that" he agreed "But how do you think Stanford feels when he begged you to listen to him, begged and pleaded that everything was okay, and he desperately needed that portal to activate, and you threw it in his face and screamed that he was a liar?" Dipper hung his head "I'm not saying that following logic is the wrong move, but when it comes to family, there shouldn't be a question"

"You're right" Dipper whispered "You're absolutely right. I messed up, didn't I? I attacked Grunkle Stan and I verbally assaulted him and Mabel! I berated them because I was blinded by facts that I was told by people I don't even know"

"Its okay, Pine Tree. Just go apologize"

Dipper stood and looked over, raising a brow when Bill handed him the journal

"You're not usually like this" he commented as he took the journal and stuffed it into his vest

Bill shrugged

"Everyone needs a pep-talk sometimes. Even you, Pine Tree" he floated off the log "Besides, you're no fun to mess with when you're depressed"

Dipper rolled his eyes, a playful smirk tugging at his lips

"And there's the ulterior motive" he paused "Thank you for the talk"

Bill chuckled

"Don't mention it. I'll see you tonight, Pine Tree. Expect deer teeth in your pillow!"

"Aw, what!?" he cried, and Bill disappeared without an answer

Dipper sighed heavily and turned to face the Shack, straightening up and stuffing his hat back on to his head before setting off toward his home. He had a family to apologize to.


End file.
